‘Sweet And Low’
by NALEY HILL
Summary: It’s set in season one but a few things are different. This story opening with Lucas’ appearance of Tree Hill Ravens’ Basketball team. Love Change people. And this story is completely exemplar to that. This is NALEY story with some BL and JP.


_**Title: 'Sweet And Low.'**_

_**Author: **__NALEY HILL_

_**Disclaimer:**__Nope, I don't own__** One Tree Hill. **__It belongs to__** Mark Schwahn **__and the__** CW NETWORK. **__I __don't__ even own the story title I got it from __**Augustana's **__song._

_**Spoilers:**__** It's set in season one but a few things are different, as you'll see once you read. As long as you've seen the first season – very first couple of episodes, there's nothing to worry about. This story opening with Lucas' appearance of Tree Hill Ravens' Basketball team.**_

_**Author's Notes: **__I'm too exciting about this story. This is the first chapter. Its little short but too much drama haha. Anyway from this chapter revealing about the turning point of this story. I hope you like it. And if there any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to point them for me. Please read this and give me your awesome feedbacks and opinions. Love you guys!..._

_**Primary Characters: **_**(**Differences from original show and natures of the characters.**)**

**01. Name****: Haley James.**

**Date Of Birth****: **08/07/1990

**Passions****: **Literature, Golf, Music and School.

**Family****: **Parent divorced. Dad left them for another woman, at her age of 12. Live with her mother in Tree Hill, NC.

**Relationships: **Best friends with Lucas Scott. Friends with Jake and River Court Guys.

**Personality: **Smart, Beautiful, Gorgeous, Shy, Sarcastic, And Erudite.

**Occupation: **Tutor at School Tutoring Centre and Waitress at Karen's café.

**Particularity****: **Great singer.

**02. Name:**** Nathan Scott**

**Date Of Birth: **06/20/1990

**Passions: **Basketball and girls.

**Family:**Son of Deborah and Dan Scott.Lucas Scott'shalf brother**. **Sharing the same father.

**Relationships: **Presently dating Peyton Sawyer. Best friends with Tim Smith.

**Personality: **Cocky, arrogant, aggressive, active, attractive and sensual.

**Particularity: **love to bang hot girls.

**P . S – **I'll introduce (Biography) other characters from next chapter.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_

"**Sweet And Low."**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

'Ding-Dong'... 'Ding-Dong'... 'Ding-Dong'…..

That was the freaking door bell of Scott mansion.

Peyton Sawyer was stood in front of Scott mansion and waited for the 'world biggest jackass' Nathan Scott. No answer yet. She rang the doorbell again and started to knock the door hardly. 'What the fuck he doing?' Peyton frustratingly groaned inwardly.

After five minutes later door was soundly opened. Nathan was worn nothing but only black and blue color boxers. When Nathan saw her, he smiled at her nervously.

'Oh-Oh!... Nathan Scott is never nervous about my present before. Actually, what the fuck is wrong with him?' Peyton silently asked her self inwardly.'

"Hey Sexy!" Nathan greeted her briefly.

"Oh! Wipe that your stupid smile and let me in," Peyton sarcastically said as passed by Nathan, under his hands. Nathan looked at Peyton again with a nervous face.

"What?" Peyton snapped.

"Nothing… I…. Mmm… I mean, I was not…. I didn't expect your present. That's it. " Nathan stammered gruffly like it was not big of a deal.

Peyton rubbed his back soothingly as asked. "What?... Nathan, are you ok! You are not sick or some thing right?"

"No-no… I'm not sick…. I meant, yea. Maybe little bit headache or some thing." Nathan quickly said.

"Did you drink lot last night?…. Of course you drink like every night…. I meant especially at Friday nights of course…………" She stopped her unusual ramble and sighed heavily. "Ok, did you?" after little bit she finally asked again.

"Hey! Shut the fuck your mouth. Tell me what's you want?.. And why you here?.. If you need sex, save it! I already fucked couple of times some girls at Tim's party last night. Damn! I'm tired….. You! Fuck the hell out….. NOW!... " Nathan shouted at her furiously. He really didn't want to deal with her right now.

"WHAT!... YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS HOLE!... I'M FUCKING DATING YOU. SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE. YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING MAN-WHORE…... YOU….YOU……YOU… " Peyton shouted back at him crazily. She couldn't find enough curse words to snap at him.

"THEN SAVE IT! YOU BITCH!! " Nathan snapped again with his cruel words and he looked at her with his famous evil smirk.

"Whatever." Peyton finally sighed heavily.

In the meantime at their argument some girl burst into the living room as spoke to Nathan. "Hey Natey boy!... did you see my streaky bra and……… Oh!... Hi! Peyton, I'm sorry this isn't what it looks like ok…… I… " It clearly looked like she doesn't know about Peyton's unpremeditated present. When she saw Peyton's disbelieving form her face turned into bright red. After couple of seconds she still continued to look at Peyton timidly.

"Holy crap!... What the fuck you doing with my boy friend. And nakedly?... And damn yea it's definitely look like that…….Theresa! I thought you are one of my fucking good friends. I… I… I never thought you ever going to be a manipulate bitch and betrayed our friendship…. especially with my fucking man-whore of boy friend! " Peyton tried hard to suppress her tears and mumbled angrily.

"Hey! It's………" Nathan started to say something but quickly cut off by very angry Peyton's loud churlish voice.

"YOU SHUT UP!... SHUT THE HELL YOUR FUKING FATUOUS MOUTH!." Peyton shouted at him very furiously. She really wanted to kill this bastard.

"PEYT!"

"Stop calls me Peyt!... You know what?… I'm too sick of this. And I'm tired for your futile crap. This is not the first time Nathan. Every time I fucking forgive you…. You know that ASSHOLE!... God, this is like 20th time that you cheated on me with some skank like her. And…. "

"Actually It's like 22nd time and …….." Nathan started to correct her with lower voice but quickly interrupted by Peyton's angry voice again.

"You are fucking unbelievable!... you know what? We are done!... STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!... And you, Fat ass BITCH! Pray daily that you never meet me again face to face." Peyton snapped at them angrily and turned back to leave as quickly as possible.

"Peyton... Don't!... Please!!... We can work out this Pey……… " Nathan started to say but quickly cut off him by huge bang sound. Probably that 'bang' sound came from his front door.

"Nathan I'm really sorr…………. " Theresa started to apologize worriedly but suddenly cut off by Nathan's furious loud voice.

"WHATEVER……… JUST FUCK OFF!…. NOW!! "

With that Nathan's cue, Theresa started to climb the staircase to find her discarded clothes for leave this madness as quickly as possible. With that gesture Nathan walked into the kitchen for grab something to drink. 'Oh! God…. I need some booze or something' Nathan inwardly groaned.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_

Nathan dribbled the ball a couple times before doing a lay-up, smiling rudely as the ball bounced off the rim and sank through the basket.Dan caught the ball and passed it to Nathan furiously.

"What the heck you are doing. It's crap. It's totally crap. What happen if some scouts see you like this huh?...What's wrong with you anyway?... If you gonna play like that, be ready to loose your spot and captain post to your opposer." Dan snapped at Nathan furiously. Of course basketball is always big of a deal to Nathan. Especially for Dan Scott. But it's more looked like he pressurizing Nathan more and more for no reasons.

"Whatever…………you know what dad, At least I could make that shot. Even it's crappy or not I sink that freaking ball to that fucking rim." Nathan shouted back at him. 'He is fucking annoying.' Nathan couldn't help but thought inwardly.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. All I want to say is you still no good. Your shots are still crap. Those are NO fucking good. You understand me." Dan emphasized the word 'no' deliriously.

"You know what; I'm done practicing with you. Tomorrow will be starting the school. This is my senior year. I gonna start this senior year like a champ, not a crap. So don't worry about that. I'm never let your bastard of son to ruin my senior year. Not for a second. " Nathan smirked at Dan evilly. He knew he hit his nerve this time. Nathan couldn't help but silently happy inwardly to use about Dan's past mistakes as a weapon. Dan suddenly shut his mouth for a second. 'You did a good job baby," Nathan enthusiastically jumped up and down inwardly.

"Don't call him 'my son', he is not… and he will never be….. And don't use that as a weapon to against me son. We both know you can't do this alone without me." Dan mumbled angrily.

"What?... I can't do this without you?..." Nathan laughed loudly and triumphantly. He suddenly stopped his laugh and got closer to his dad. "…… Yea of course. But only in your dreams. Although you told me some thing about my captain post earlier right?... Anyway, I want you to know that you may be the freaking mayor in this town. But you are not some omnipotent god. So you can't do every thing dad. Especially in the high school. So don't worry, I have my ways and I can take care of everything." Nathan mumbled proudly as smirked at his dad evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked Nathan curiously.

"I have my plans. Just wait and watch it! " Nathan snapped sarcastically and turned back to leave the court.

"Whatever Son, Your shots are still sucks!" Dan shouted at his back again. He really liked to pressurize him.

"Fuck you!!" Nathan continued his walk as mumbled back.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_


End file.
